


Karaage

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Normally Aiba is the sunshine cheering up everyone else in Arashi, but sometimes the dark clouds covers the sun and Aiba needs a little cheering up…





	

During the Mannequin 5 SP recording...

MC: 'And the person in 4th place is.........'

Kachang! Ohno's face shows up in the 4th place, leaving Aiba most devastated and heart broken. Arashi's sunshine boy was so close to tears...

"Erm, since I won this time already, the next time round we'll have a Aiba handle?" Jun asked.

Jun was feeling really worried. He was glad that he FINALLY had a breakthrough and won this time round, but he couldn't help but worry about Aiba. When was the last time Aiba looked so heartbroken and vulnerable? Apart from their yearly post concert emotional drinking sessions, he couldn't remember. But then that was different... that was a half drunk Aiba crying over being too grateful to be in Arashi... Ah there was the time when Aiba read the letter during 24 hour television... but that was what... 8 years ago? He tried to convince himself that Aiba will be fine. He's just a little sensitive but he'll bounce back soon enough. But the more he thought about it, the more worried he became. As childish as Aiba may seem, he's ALWAYS serious about giving his all when it comes to work. That means he chose the outfit with utmost care and sincerity (in spite of how the outfit really looks)... which is a lot more than you can say for Nino and Ohno (the ultimate pranksters those two...). Ok he DID cheat before too, but he was really really desperate then. And he didn’t cheat this time round, he was really serious! And so was Aiba...

 

It was plain for all the members to see. As much as Aiba was trying to look cheerful and unaffected, he was in truth most saddened by the mannequin 5 placing. The usual sparkle in his eyes was gone as was the bounce in his steps. He seemed to have recovered a little a few days later... but then the episode aired. Which brought everything back to square one again. No, even worst than square one. A square zero maybe? (Oh there isn't such a thing? Oh its ground zero?)

 

Finally J could take it no more, and he announced to the rest of the members that he intends to cook Aiba's favourite 'Aiba soba' (nattou soba with a double topping of spring onions) and chicken karaage and bring it to the mikeneko filming set the following noon... Not that he has any idea how announcing it to the other members will help... but he was just sick of seeing Aiba so down and being a shadow of his usual self. He had to get something done.

 

J woke up early the next morning to prepare the 'Aiba special lunch'. Just as he was cutting up the chicken into bite sized bits, the doorbell rang. 'ARGHS! Who the @#$@$#@ is here at this time!' Jun thought.

 

"Who is it?" Jun yelled from the kitchen.

Luckily his kitchen was close to the doorway.

"Hi, I'm from the BikeBin delivery services. I have..."

"You can just leave it outside the door!" Jun yelled again.

"Sorry the fee..."

ARGHS who was is sending a mysterious package to him and making him pay the delivery fee! He hurriedly washed his hands and pulled on a cap in an attempt to hide his identity. He paid the delivery man and looked at the rectangle box in his hands, wondering what to do with in. He turned the small box around and saw a scrawny handwriting 'To Aiba Masaki'... J frowned as he scrutinized the handwriting. Nino's. Tsk that brat can fork up some money to get Aiba a present, but he's too stingy to pay the delivery charges... At least he hopes Nino actually bought Aiba something and didn’t just 'recycle' a gift...

 

Jun sighed and went back to cutting the chicken. Just as he was done with stuffing the chicken bits and ALMOST going to deep fry the chicken, he's phone rang. Thank goodness I've not thrown the chicken into the oil yet...

"Moshi moshi" Jun said as he picked up the phone

"Moshi moshi, urm... you are going to find Aiba later right?" Sho's voice came over the phone.

"Yes... Why?" Jun replied.

"Erm could you help me pass him a gift, the BikeBin will arrive at your place in about 15 minutes..." Sho said.

"You've paid the delivery charges right?" Jun asked as he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Why of course! Sorry I know it’s a bit last minute and all..." Sho replied, a little surprised at Jun's questions.

"Its ok, I'm busy now, talk to you tomorrow, bye!" Jun said as he put down the phone.

 

Jun smiled to himself. It was just like Sho to call in advance (well not that much in advance today but still...). AND he paid the delivery charges. So, 10 minutes eh? He decided to leave the chicken alone for now and grab a beer...

 

Just as he was setting down into the sofa with the beer, the doorbell rang. Huh? Its not even been 5 minutes! He peeped out the door hole. There, at his doorstep, was a suspicious looking man in jeans, a T-shirt that says Bhutan, a cap, and a huge ice box. OH RIGHT.

 

"Eh leader, don't tell me you went fishing this morning?" Jun asked as he opened the door.

"Eh no I didn't! I went last night! Night fishing!" Ohno declared with a tired smile.

"..."

"I thought you were making chicken karaage for Aiba and erm... maybe you can make fish karaage too?" Ohno asked.

Jun sighed in defeat.

"Okay okay, but you have to help me prepare the fish…" Jun said as he gave Ohno a resigned look.

Thankfully he started cooking early or he’ll never make it in time for lunch.

 

After numerous interruptions, Aiba’s special lunch of ‘Aiba soba’ and chicken AND fish karaage was finally done. Carefully packing the meal and the other gifts into a basket, J was ready to set off for the filming set.

"Leader! We’re ready to go!" Jun called.

"Eh? Leader….!"

Apparently after preparing the fish, Ohno had happily fallen asleep on the sofa…

"Oi Satoshi wake up!" Jun walked over to shake Ohno… to no avail.

Arashi’s fishing leader was sound asleep. Well he did fish the whole night after all...

"Mou ii…!" A disgusted Jun picked up the gift basket and left for the studio.

 

Jun was pleasantly surprised to find out that he was actually early. Or rather, the filming stretched on longer than usual and their lunch was delayed. 'Phew… at least I’m in time for lunch…' Jun thought as he heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Finally after a long wait, a tired looking Aiba stepped into the resting room.

"Eh?! MatsuJun! Why are you here!" Aiba’s face lit up immediately as he saw Arashi’s youngest member in the room.

"Waiting for you of course… here I made you favorite lunch!" Jun announced as he showed Aiba the bento boxes.

"Eh really?!?!?! Thank you so much!" He ran over and give J a big bear hug.

"And eh these, from Nino and Sho, I don’t know what’s inside…. Quick open it I want to see! They made me deliver it all the way here after all, and Nino even made me pay for delivery from him to me tsk….!" Jun said as he clicked his tongue.

Aiba excitedly tore open the package from Nino. A small note fell out and the package opened to reveal a disc entitled ‘Diablo 3’.

"Eh what’s this? A game?" Aiba asked questioningly.

Jun bent down and picked up the note ‘Aiba, this time I bought it with my own money yo’

 

Remembering his complain about Nino always using his money to buy games for him, Aiba let out a husky laugh before turning his attention to package from Sho. Which turns out to be a bunch of aroma candles, as well as a metal stick to extinguish the candle without burning out the wick. The accompanying card said ‘Go become Candle Aiba with me – From Candle Sho’.

Aiba and Jun had a great laugh at that. "I wonder if he gave some to Ohno too, he did give me some when I was doing lucky 7 after all. Anyway… its lunch time!" Jun announced happily.

Aiba looked at the wonderful meal that Jun had unpacked.

"Itadakimasu!"

He picked up a piece of his favourite karaage and popped it right into his mouth.

"Uwahhhhhhhhh! There’s cheese inside!"

Jun chuckled and gave Aiba an amused look.

"Go ahead, try the rest."

"Eh? This one has black sesame instead! And this… wait this isn’t chicken… its fish!" Aiba exclaimed.

"Do you like it? I caught the fish!" A sleepy voice said.

"Wah leader! You scared me!" Aiba exclaimed as he looked up to see a sleepy looking Ohno walk through the door.

"Sorry Jun-pon I feel asleep on your sofa…" Ohno said.

"Woah leader, I thought you’ll only wake up at night or something…" Jun chuckled.

"You could have woke me up before you came…!" Ohno pouts.

"Well I tried to but you were fast asleep. And I didn’t even know if you want to come with me!" Jun responded.

"Of course I’d come! Eh! Aiba! What’s wrong! Why are you crying!" Ohno's eye's widened in alarm.

"Sniff… Thank you everyone…. Sniff… I’m so glad to be in Arashi…!" Aiba said as he pulled the youngest and the oldest member together into a hug on each side and gave both of them a sloppy wet peak on their cheeks.

"Baka, we’ll always be there for you, now eat!" Jun said as he gave Aiba a light swat on the head.

 

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> With the metal stick you can push the candlewick downwards into the melted wax to extinguish the flame, so the wick doesn’t get burned out. Sho gave it during the Chirstmas present exchange on Shiyagare last year… No idea exactly which date that episode was aired (and am too lazy to look for it :P )
> 
> And yes, multi flavoured karaage! I figure that the always experimenting Aiba might like that XD.


End file.
